dbzmajafuturefandomcom-20200214-history
DBZ Maja Future: Episode 22
Summary: In the previous episode Majin Talina gave birth to her baby boy. Meanwhile back at the Lookout Babidi and 0XX11 waiting for Talina to return. When she returned Babidi kicked Jace off the side of Kami's Lookout she tried fighting it but she to was pushed of the edge. Laying on the hard ground at the back base of Korin Tower she tried reaching out for Jace but upon grabbing his hand she passed out. When she woke again she was held by magic and was tethered to a beam in some abandoned, old building. Breaking the hold she went for Babidi but was stopped when 0XX11 grabbed Jace and threatened to kill him if she attacked. With tears in her eyes she listened to Jace as he assured her that she had to end this and that he would see her again, she attacked and 0XX11 snapped his neck. Seeing his dead body there smiling at her she attacked and sent Babidi and 0XX11 to the Abyss of Oblivion under Hell. Sitting there crying by his body she fired a flare and took off. DBZ Maja Future: Episode 22 Flying off still crying Majin Talina had her sights set. Putting a hand to her dagger she gave a sad smile. She had to see her kids one last time. Then and only then she could be free. Images of Jace dead bodies flipped through her mind as she flew. She didn't know what to do and she knew she bear living much longer. Just seeing and knowing her kids were ok would be just enough to get her through her current pain. But living she could no longer do. Arriving at the Hospital she slipped in through an open hatch. She headed silently in and found her way to the maternity ward. Mentally checking the doors she found RT and walked in. Picking him up she smiled and sat in the rocking chair in the dark night. Maybe 10 minutes later Prince and Tylie came in. Shocked at the site of her Prince stepped in front of his sister and asked her "What are here for?" "I am here to see my baby, your dad is dead and I don't have much going for me so that's why I'm here" she said looking down at her baby. Prince nodded and said "Fine but you can't hurt him please" "Why would I hurt him?" smiling wearily at her kids she said "Tylie take him" she did as told and stepped back, giving one last look she said "Get out of here now go to grandma and grandpas I want you and them to raise him ok" nodding they followed out the window and flew to there grandparents house. Hearing a loud blast they turned around and in the distance they saw flames rising from the Hospital. Prince said "Go now Tylie I'll be back" before she could anything he said "Now Tylie" leaving with the baby she made it to her grandparents house. Telling Goku and Goya what happened they all headed the Hospital summoning other Z-Fighters on the way. Upon arriving at the Hospital they found Pariah, baby Cloves, Pyra, and Cotton standing 10 feet from the reckage they stood huddled with a group of maybe 100 or so workers from the Hospital, some Z-Fighters also stood with them. Simaltaniacley all the fighters with any water powers stepped foward and put out the fire. Pariah begin to cry still clutching her baby, she screamed that Majin Talina and Babidi would win the war but the Z-Fighters kept saying she was wrong. Then the renovations for the Hospital begin. During construction Prince and Tylie told the others about there mothers' visit and about there fathers death. Just then Bulma, Tozarit and Snow came back from the flare call. Bulma carried in her hand a freezer Capsule containing Jace's dead body. Handing the Capsule to Prince she gave a nod and hugged him. With a tear sliding down his cheek he thanked her and with Tylie they flew off. Category:Episodes Category:Random Pages